


Hide n’ Seek

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: Someone is having a bad day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - 'Hide n' Seek'

##  'Hide n' Seek'

##### Written by pettygrew  
Comments? Write to us at kmg31@hotmail.com

  * SUMMARY: Someone is having a bad day
  * G [Hu]



* * *

Daniel never ceases to amaze me. At this moment, he is franticly searching his office while I casually stand in the doorway with my hands in my pockets. Daniel, a genius in his own right, is having what some of us refer to as a senior moment. The smile on my face only half reflects the enjoyment I'm getting at watching his plight.

"I had them here a moment ago," he mumbles as he rummages through the debris field he calls a desk. Based on the amount of styrofoam cups, candy wrappers, and open textbooks I see, I would say the boy has been pulling all nighters again. I'll have to say something to him about that later.

"We still have some time before the briefing," I say encouragingly.

He looks up, eyes the stacks of papers and books sitting on the counter opposite the desk, and moves over in that direction to continue his search.

"Try to remember the last place you had them."

"Well, if I knew that, Jack, then I'd have them now, wouldn't I?" he snips back.

Getting a little testy I see. After a quick shuffle among the artefacts, he again raises his head to scan the room. With a frustrated sigh, he walks back to his workstation in the middle of the room.

"Didn't I see you over by the book shelf earlier?"

With curiosity written on his face, he squints at the shelves as he walks over to them.

"Oh, here it is," he mutters reaching for something.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and lean my arms on top of the workstation for a better look. "You found them?"

"Um, no," he responds distracted. "It's the book I need to translate the scrolls SG-3 brought back from P3X-322. I was looking for this yesterday."

Within seconds, his nose is buried deep within the chapters as he strained to read the small text. I can see that I've lost him.

"Ah, Daniel, the briefing?" I rub my fingers across my temple hoping he would get the hint.

"Oh, right."

Walking back to the workstation, he carefully lays the book on the tabletop before he refocuses his attention back on the desk. No sooner is his back turned, than I with the speed of a stealth bomber snatch the book and slip it among the many folders strewn across the top.

"Well, I give up," he says throwing his hands up in the air. Twirling around to look at me, he says, "I have no idea where I put my glasses."

Looking as innocently as possible, I move to put myself face to face with him. With both hands, I gently lift his glasses from off the top of his head and carefully slip them on to the ridge of his nose.

"They're always in the place where you least expect to find them," I say with a smile. Tilting my head, I take my forefingers and slightly adjust the alignment for good measure. It was so worth seeing Daniel glaring back at me with that 'I hate you' look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked calmly.

"Hey, it's not often I get one up on you," I replied. "Come on, get your stuff. Hammond's waiting."

I watch Daniel go to his desk to grab up a stack of papers, before I turn to head out the door.

"I just need to get that book for SG-3, and I'll... Jack, what did I do with that book?"

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Special thanks to Thel for beta reading, suggestions, and her general overall   
>  putting up with me. Any errors are mine.

* * *

>   
>  © 2004 pettygrew Stargate SG-1 is the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide   
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and   
> Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fan fiction is meant solely for   
> entertainment purposes. No money exchanged hands.

* * *

  



End file.
